


当你吃醋

by qqqqJane



Category: qqqqJane江南柳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqqqJane/pseuds/qqqqJane





	当你吃醋

1  
朝中近日事务诸多，方应看已有将近半个月没有回府了。放在几年前你指不定会一身男人装束往汴京的烟花柳巷跑一跑，无论找到没找到都会有些怏怏不乐地回府。方应看那时常常嘲笑你总做这多此一举的事情，道自己既已吃惯了豆芽菜，又怎会临时起意让别的女人纠缠上自己。  
早先你迟迟疑疑地不信，时间久了你自然也信了，也不再担心方应看的来去踪迹。  
——如今有别人抢着担心了。  
——他女儿。  
方应看这天刚回府就被两岁的女儿粘在了身上，小团子原本还咯咯地笑着，被方应看抱进了他怀里后，一会儿就撇了嘴哼哼唧唧着要哭。  
你站在父女俩旁边一时无语。  
“方应看， 是谁之前跟我埋怨说成天就哄着儿子,将来该有我受的？”无语地站了一会儿，你还是开了口，想把女儿从方应看身上卸下来，“我们去找哥哥好不好？让爹爹先换下这身衣裳。”  
“我不要……”小姑娘拼命地抱紧了方应看的脖子，然后把嘴巴贴近他的耳朵，“爹爹为什么这么久才回来呀？呜呜呜……”  
方应看单手抱了女儿一边向寝房里走，一边用只有对着这个小团子说话时才会有的、格外耐心的语调对她说话：“爹没回来，不是有娘和哥哥陪吗？”  
“可我只想要爹爹陪我。”小丫头委屈得眼泪涟涟。  
……小没良心的。  
而且方应看自进门以来还没跟你说过一句话呢。  
你差点也要委屈哭。  
方应看显然注意到了你的表情，笑了一声把女儿放下地。

2  
是夜。  
他握着你的脚，手上打着转地抚摸，像是在把玩某种珍奇的宝物。你的脚因许久没有被他这般触碰而变得过分敏感，从脚上传来的战栗一直向上，带动着全身都在为他手上的动作而打着哆嗦。  
你这日打定了主意，右手攥成一个拳头用贝齿咬着，坚决不允许自己因为他的动作叫出声；但从脚底传来的酥麻感又无法控制地让你的眼圈发了红，在方应看眼中反而是因为这种不常见的别别扭扭让他面前的姑娘更加可爱了。  
尽管你已做了许多年的神通侯府女主人，尽管你早已成了两个孩子的娘亲……方应看也一直觉得你是个姑娘，需要他当心地护着的姑娘。  
“今晚的豆芽菜，有点辣。”方应看勾起嘴唇轻轻地笑，三两下除了半褪在自己胯间的亵裤，没等你撑起身子向床头缩去，就扑身向下摁住了你的肩膀。  
然后俯身，毫不含糊地含住了你的嘴唇吮吻，深入、且用力。  
方应看唇舌间的力道很大，加上你被牵制得没了呼吸的余力，整张脸因为缺氧都泛了红。直到你几乎要瘫软在他的身下时，他才颇有点恋恋不舍地松了口。  
在朝中滞留了这些天，他想你了。  
被放开的瞬间你的眼泪就飘了出来，紧接着手上发力把他向外推开。  
“咳……怎么，今晚闹起别扭来了？”他没料到你会在这种时候下狠劲，毫无防备间被你方才的一推而胸口发了闷，禁不住扶着床沿轻咳了几声。  
你不过一时气急，没想过要伤了他。又是惭愧又是不甘，你迅速在床头的一个角落里蜷曲成一个团，随手抄起一床被子裹住了被他吻得出了点点红痕的上身，背过身去不敢看他。  
你在别扭些什么啊……跟自己的女儿吃醋？  
还是怨他这么多天也不回府来看看你？  
太小孩子脾气了。  
……你还伤到了他。  
“你……”你不知是该责怪他还是该责怪自己，关心他的话到了嘴边打了个转儿，又变成了酸酸的一句，“你去陪囡囡去，陪你的小姑娘去。”  
方应看为你这一令人哭笑不得的反应惊了个十足十，拉开锦被躺下道：“娘子竟是为了这等事跟我过不去。”  
方应看手上一拉，你身上裹着的被子就都跑到了他那边去，你赤着的身子——和因没了里衣遮挡而小幅度晃了起来的、格外显眼的两团软肉——又暴露在了他的视线下。  
嗯，只有他的视线下。  
……你是绝对不会在这种时候像身边这个人一样，盯着你赤裸的身体看得津津有味的。  
你被他灼热的两束目光盯得难为情，伸手就去抢被他带去身侧的那床锦被。甫一出手方应看便露出了志在必得的笑容，背在身后的左手稍一使劲，你“哎哟”地叫了一声，就被卷入被子里跌进了他怀中。

3  
方应看看着怀里被卷成花卷，眼角还挂着点泪珠的姑娘，忍不住俯首吻下。起初她还试图挣扎，但也如同以往的许多次那样，她挣了没一会儿就软下了身子，微微启了朱唇和他唇齿交缠。  
他熟门熟路地吮吸她的唇舌，再熟门熟路地吮吸她耳后、颈窝的软肉，一路向下想要咬住她已经挺翘起来的樱尖时，又被她用手轻轻推拒。  
“那臭小子几年前吃得，我倒吃不得？”方应看有意要激她害羞。  
她果然迅速红了双颊，嗓子里呜咽了一声，胳膊堪堪挡住了一点前胸根本遮掩不住的一片春光，小声地道：“你跟孩子……较什么劲。”  
“是啊，你跟孩子较什么劲？”方应看总算哄她主动说出了这句话，爽朗地笑了一声后立即扑身下去，张口含住了她胸前的柔软。

4  
你自知上当理亏。  
一边被他的舌头又舔又吸，另一边被他带有薄茧的手指不算大力但也绝不轻柔地揉捏，你不由自主地向后仰着头，无力地受着一波又一波从胸前和身下传来的刺激感。  
他的坚硬早已抵上了你的腿心，顶端沾着些分不清是从你那里还是他那里来的粘稠的液体，柱身上的青筋也已根根凸显。  
他实在是想你。

5  
方应看只觉得她白皙的身子和她脸上那一抹令人动心的绯红直让他有勇气相信，此生能得了她在身旁、在这神通侯府中，天地间任何的困难都变得渺小而无不可为了。  
他看得出她今日在努力隐忍，但她无意中溢出的一两声细碎已足以烧沸了他体内的血——更烧沸了他下身再也忍不得了的欲望。  
他在吮吸之间用余光去看她，听她控制不住地发出一两声格外动听的呻吟，险些自己要失了控。  
再也忍不住了，方应看把她的腿向两边拉开，挺腰试图让自己进入她的身子。  
贴着她的身子缓缓推入的过程中，她的手指下意识地抠住了他的肩膀。刚修剪过的指甲陷在他的肩头，随着他的逐渐深入颤抖着游走，在他背上留下几道红痕。

……太紧了。  
方应看红了双眼，呼吸有些急促。

柱体只进入了不到一半的时候她就吃痛地哼了一声，甬道也因为紧张而咬得更紧——绞得方应看几乎要第二次失控。他额上沁下滴滴汗珠，压低了身体去亲了亲她的额头，复对着她的耳朵咬道：“放松点，不过才这么几天没见我，怎么就……嘶……你这……”

什么才几天，明明已经很久很久了。她呜咽着，身下绵软地包裹着他的那处又不由得一收紧。

方应看被她突如其来的这一紧缩激得倒吸一口凉气。平复了许久之后，他才继续凑上她耳廓，气息有些紊乱地对身下的姑娘道：  
“腿……腿再打开些。”  
“唔……”她彻底羞红了满脸，但还是听话地把腿分得开了些，又把头转到一边不去看他。  
借着她的双腿分得更开的当儿，方应看扶着她的腿根处再一次沉身没入。交合处既紧致又柔软的触感蓦地冲上他的头脑，逼得他始终硬挺着的枪都要打了抖。将自己的那处器官完全埋进她的甬道后，他努力地深吸了几口气，腰腹用着力，开始慢慢地动了起来。  
颊上腾起两片彤云，披散下来的乌丝粘了几绺在细匀的脖子，还有一些停上了胸前柔软处的樱尖。她轻轻地咬着嘴唇，被他腰上有力而持续的挺动带得身体不时地发颤，并向后耸动——这画面只让方应看全身的气血都拼了命地往下涌，让本就涨得难受的柱体而今又硬了更多。  
方应看不得不加快了抽送的频率，加大了撞击的力度。  
他真的身不由己了。近日他在朝中忙得脚不沾地，一连多少天都没能好好地合眼休息，更没什么空闲关心府中的她和两个年龄尚小的孩子。今日回了府她并没有像从前一样迎上来反是冷冷淡淡的，颇让他莫名地紧张了好一会儿。如今知晓不过一场虚惊，还发现了她这个跟自己闺女吃醋的可爱的毛病，更让他这些天来被朝中事务压抑了许久的情欲如潮水般翻腾。  
“啊……方应看，你……”她不知是痛的还是什么别的原因，竟挣扎着稍稍起了身，双腿在他精壮的后背上交缠，手掌撑住了身下的床榻。仰着脖子因为姿势的改变破破碎碎地呻吟了好半天后，才说出一句，“你慢……呃……慢一些，我……我唔……受不住……呜……  
“轻一点，轻……呃啊……”  
“受不住，还……”方应看流畅的语句也被身下柔柔的刺激打断了。他低低地喘了几大口气，在她以为他要消停了一会儿的时候忽然掰过她的腿，一把拉起来贴上自己赤裸的胸膛，再握起她的足翘上自己肩头。姿势的骤然改变让他蹭到了她体内的那处所在，引起她难耐的一声惊呼，惊呼里带着掩饰不住的妩媚和娇羞——然后穴口猛地又一绞紧。  
“……还这样主动。”他又滴下一滴汗，旋即抬手拭掉，然后下身深深浅浅地作弄起来。  
交合处透明的液体越淌越多，她虽被他开扩得狼狈，却并没有耽搁了促进二人之间的润滑。被撞得眼泪汪汪，她竟迷迷糊糊地阖着眼帘伸了手按住了自己的小腹——似是那样就能让他撤身出去，不再让自己受这无边无涯而又难耐的磨折一样。  
这自然被方应看瞧在眼里。他一面腰上继续不知疲倦地用着力，一面诱哄般地拉着她不知不觉放在小腹上的手往下移——然后就触到了他抽出送入间带出液体的那处坚硬。她手上皮肤细嫩，怕是连那里突突跳着叫嚣的血管都摸得出。  
刚摸到她就睁了眼，受了惊似的缩手，引起方应看低低的笑，再安抚般在她的脸上、颈上、锁骨前印上密密的吻。  
硕大而硬挺的头部在幽秘处不知疲倦地搅动，进出间带起潺潺水声。她刚想稍稍瑟缩，又被他大手牢牢地握住。  
甬道阵阵收紧，他每一次的抽送都比上一次更艰难一些；柱体里贮藏的浓稠液体也都争先恐后地守在了关口，只等一个最后的时机奔涌而出。眼看她马上就要攀了顶峰卸下浑身的力气，方应看咬紧了牙关，扣紧了她的窄肩加速了腰间的动作，拼了全力开始最后的冲刺。  
“慢，慢点……嗯啊……唔……”  
“方……方应看……啊……嗯……”  
随着他的动作她断断续续地唤他，发出催动情愫，更让他情难自禁的宛转声，好听得要命。

反复抽插了近百下后，他终于满足地在她的身体里尽数释放出白浊的液体。  
她也微微痉挛，有些错乱地喘息着。  
方应看深深地喟叹一声，手指尽量轻柔地拨开她额上的湿发。没着急着把自己的物什从她身子里撤出，他俯身封缄了她因为方才自己的释放还在微微颤着的，凉凉软软的嘴唇。  
她也没有赶他出去的意思，任他在自己体内深处继续埋着，抬起脱了九分力气的两条胳膊，生怕他离开似的，奋力环住了他的脖子。  
“傻子，我不走。”他早已沙哑了嗓子。  
“......嗯。”

6  
“小姑娘再养也还是小姑娘。”第二天方应看摇着扇子，笑着对女儿道。  
你在一边撇撇嘴，告诉自己可不敢再跟他计较。  
“爹爹说得不对，我会长大的。”站在他脚边的小团子用力向上踮起了脚。  
“说你娘呢。”他蹲下身来，眼底带笑地把女儿抱进臂弯。  
他说话的时候分明没看着你。  
可你的脸又烫起来了。


End file.
